


a gift

by led_zephlin



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/led_zephlin/pseuds/led_zephlin
Summary: Azu has a gift for Sasha.
Relationships: Azu & Sasha Racket, Azu/Sasha Racket
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	a gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butchlesbianartemis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butchlesbianartemis/gifts).



The nice thing about Azu is that she can't sneak up on anyone. Sasha thinks she does it on purpose sometimes, so that no one gets scared. She likes that about Azu, a lot. Almost as much as she likes the way Azu smells like roses and lavender, or the way she hums softly when she's holding Sasha at night. It makes Sasha feel all warm, but not in a gross, sweaty way. It feels more like being wrapped in a blanket in front of a fire during winter. Safe. 

Azu makes her feel  _ safe _ and fluttery in ways she used to laugh at, but now she wouldn't trade it for a dozen knives. 

"Sasha?" 

Speak of the angel. Sasha looks up from the trap she's been tinkering with to see Azu standing there, holding a small package. It's tiny, really, in comparison to Azu's hands, but it's square and wrapped in pink paper, and Azu looks nervous. 

"Hey," Sasha says with a small smile. "What's that?" 

Azu glances down at the box. "Well, it's a gift. For you."

Sasha rises from her position cross-legged on the ground as Azu holds it out. 

"You didn't need to get me anything," Sasha says. "Wait. Is it an anniversary? Shoot, did I forget—" 

"No, no,," Azu says hurriedly. "I just saw it while we were out stocking up and it made me think of you." 

That warmth sparks in Sasha's chest again. "Oh. That was nice of you." She moves to tear the paper and hesitates. "Is it okay to—?"

Azu nods, and the paper rips. Sasha opens the box. In it is a knife. Sort of. 

It's made of ruby and pink tourmaline, blade carved perfectly into a point. The pommel is laced with a thick black cord. A necklace. 

It's a bit too decorative for stabbing, but this isn't something she'd want to get blood on anyways. It's shiny and pointy the way everything she loves is, and it's pink, like Azu's armor. 

She loves it. 

"Oh, wow…"

"You like it?" Azu says hopefully. 

"I do, yeah, gosh, it's real pretty—" Sasha lifts it by the cord and slides it over her head. The pendant settles like a comfortable weight on her chest, and she holds it up to the sunlight. 

She's grinning, she realizes, when she sees the relieved fondness in Azu's face, and ducks her head bashfully. 

"Thank you, Az," she says softly. "I love it. I love  _ you _ ." She raises herself onto her tiptoes, and Azu bends down to kiss her. 

"I love you, too," Azu says, and Sasha makes the resolution to get her a gift just as perfect as this. 


End file.
